Vengeance froide
by Lili76
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, ceux qui avaient loupé les examens à cause de la guerre sont de retour à Poudlard. Maintenant que le monde sorcier est en paix, tout devrait bien se passer...A moins qu'un jour, le corps d'un étudiant ne soit retrouvé. Pire encore, c'est un meurtre. De façon surprenante, c'est le personnage le moins susceptible de s'en mêler qui mène l'enquête. OS


**Défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- les vedettes de la fanfiction : enquête - soupçonné de meurtre / Lisa Turpin - Peeves**

**\- prompt of the day : criminalité**

**\- challenge quotidien des maison : Gryffondor - Contre le crime...en public**

**\- collectionnez les POP : Oliver Queen - son identité secrète : écrire sur un personnage qui dissimule quelque chose**

**\- Défi fou : Titre = Vengeance Froide**

**\- Et si : Et si après la bataille dePoudlard tous les 7ème année revenaient pour une 8ème année**

* * *

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, peu après sa création, Peeves avait vu défiler des générations de jeunes sorciers. Des milliers d'enfants, qui avaient grandi sous ses yeux moqueurs.

Certains étaient devenus de bons sorciers, quelques uns avaient mal tourné. Peeves s'en moquait : en dehors de ses activités d'esprit frappeur, le commun des mortels ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Habituellement, Peeves se moquait de l'identité de ceux à qui il jouait ses mauvais tours. Le plus souvent, il n'avait pour objectif que de créer un maximum de chaos. Et il était doué à ce petit jeu…

Il n'était effrayé que par une seule chose, ou plus exactement un seul fantôme : le Baron Sanglant. Au temps des fondateurs, le baron avait été un homme sans pitié, et devenir fantôme n'avait pas réellement changé son caractère.

Plutôt que de se battre contre le fantôme attaché à la maison Serpentard, Peeves préférait faire profil bas et lui obéir dans une moindre mesure. Il en profitait bien évidemment dès que le baron avait le dos tourné, se déchaînant et semant le désordre avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

Au fil des années, les différents directeurs avaient tenté de l'exorciser mais Peeves était lié si profondément au château que personne n'avait pu le déloger. Et l'esprit frappeur en était fier, au point d'en devenir bien trop confiant.

Peeves avait assisté à la scolarité du jeune Tom Jedusor, et avait vu le garçon devenir un monstre en devenir. Tout avait été réuni pour qu'il tourne mal, mais Peeves ne s'en était pas mêlé. Il lui importait peu de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

Tout pouvait bien brûler, de toutes façons, il ignorait ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie à l'extérieur.

S'il l'avait voulu, Peeves aurait pu intervenir. Il lui aurait suffi de dénoncer le Serpentard, à un professeur ou même à l'un des fantômes. Même si Dippet n'était pas le directeur charismatique que Dumbledore deviendrait, l'homme aurait pris les choses en main, s'il avait suspecté que Tom Jedusor s'apprêtait à basculer dans la magie noire.

A l'époque, l'esprit frappeur avait observé le garçon de loin, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait libéré le basilic et provoqué la mort de l'élève qui deviendrait plus tard un fantôme. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette petite pleurnicharde de Myrtle, alors il avait considéré sa mort comme quelque chose d'insignifiant.

Son passage d'élève à fantôme n'avait pas révolutionné la vie à Poudlard, et Peeves avait continué ses tours pendables.

Des années plus tard, le fantôme en était venu à regretter son inaction.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas hérité d'une soudaine conscience, ou d'une bonté tombée de nulle part. Il se moquait toujours autant des morts qui avaient pu avoir lieu en dehors de l'école, et il n'aurait pas été plus ému d'apprendre que le monde sorcier était tombé sous le joug du mage noir.

La seule chose qui pouvait le faire réagir était son propre petit confort. Si la guerre en venait à altérer son quotidien alors il estimait qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose.

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Peeves avait eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver sous le règne de Voldemort. Pour la première fois de l'histoire du monde magique, Poudlard avait été profané. Des Mangemorts avaient pénétré l'enceinte de l'école, brisant les protections séculaires, et avaient amené la mort dans le seul endroit où la criminalité n'était qu'anecdotique.

Des combats avaient fait rage dans les couloirs de l'école, et Dumbledore avait fait partie des victimes. Ce jour là, l'école avait perdu beaucoup, puisque désormais, les Mangemorts avaient pris le pouvoir.

Si Peeves avait adoré voir Rusard ou Rogue tourmenter les élèves, il se rendit vite compte que les tortures sous Doloris n'étaient pas aussi amusantes qu'il aurait pu le penser.

Il aimait le chaos, mais ce que les Mangemorts faisaient n'avait rien à voir. Lui voulait s'amuser aux dépends des autres. Eux… Eux cherchaient à tuer, et à faire souffrir au maximum.

A l'instant où il en avait eu l'occasion, Peeves avait pris part à la bataille, attaquant sans répit les Mangemorts. Ces criminels n'avaient rien à faire dans son école, et il se faisait un plaisir de leur infliger un maximum de dégâts…

Personne n'avait fait cas de sa participation active pendant la bataille. Peeves aurait probablement nié ou répondu d'un ton moqueur. Il aurait probablement été jusqu'à inventer une chanson idiote comme il le faisait si bien pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Le Baron cependant lui avait adressé un signe de tête approbateur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés suite à la bataille. Et puis, les choses étaient redevenues normales, peu à peu.

Les élèves qui avaient été privés d'une année correcte étaient revenus. Et l'esprit frappeur avait laissé en paix Harry Potter, décidant qu'il lui devait la liberté qu'il avait de continuer ses mauvais coups. C'était bien la seule exception qu'il consentit à faire, et il put rapidement s'en donner à cœur joie à l'instant même où les cours reprirent.

Peeves avait rapidement découvert que Harry Potter était un sorcier très intéressant. Il était contre le crime… du moins en public. Mais sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne se privait pas pour défier le règlement et commettre une multitude d'infractions.

S'il avait été pris en plein méfait, il n'aurait peut être pas reçu le moindre reproche - après tout, il avait sauvé l'intégralité du monde magique.

Mais Peeves pouvait dire d'expérience que le jeune Potter appréciait surtout le gout de l'interdit plus que l'acte en lui-même…

Lorsqu'un meurtre fut commis à Poudlard, il y eut beaucoup d'inquiétudes. La guerre venait de se terminer, et le traumatisme de la bataille de Poudlard était encore présent dans tous les esprits.

Le corps sans vie de Millicent Bullstrode fut retrouvé au pied des escaliers menant aux cachots. Si la première rumeur fit état d'un tragique accident, les professeurs avaient échangé des regards graves en se rendant compte que la jeune fille avait été si violemment poussée qu'elle avait atterri trop loin pour un simple accident. Sans compter l'ecchymose que Madame Pomfresh avait découvert sur ses omoplates…

La jeune Serpentard avait été cependant membre de la brigade inquisitoriale, et sa famille n'avait jamais caché son allégeance à Voldemort. Bien que tragique, sa mort n'émut pas réellement ses camarades, et personne ne souhaita en savoir plus.

Après tout, elle aurait pu devenir Mangemort si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Pour beaucoup, c'était le coup de folie d'une victime de la guerre.

Suite à cette annonce, Harry Potter multiplia les sorties sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La mort de Millicent le travaillait, sans qu'il puisse savoir ce qui le gênait exactement. Mais il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Peeves, Harry s'attendait à des hurlements d'alerte pour trahir sa désobéissance au règlement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à engager une conversation intéressante avec l'esprit frappeur le plus actif de toute l'histoire magique anglaise.

Harry en vint à avouer qu'il avait l'impression que la mort brutale de Millicent Bullstrode n'était pas due au hasard et qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir pour quelle raison elle avait été assassinée ainsi.

Il ne l'avait pas portée dans son cœur, loin de là, mais elle n'avait pas été la Serpentard la plus radicale avec les nés moldus. Et il y avait des élèves parmi eux qui portaient la marque, donc plus proches de Voldemort.

Peeves avait écouté les arguments du Sauveur et lorsqu'il était reparti en chantonnant et pirouettant comme à son habitude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Harry.

Si la Serpentard avait été tuée froidement, alors il y avait fort à parier que l'élève coupable risquait un jour de devenir un nouveau Voldemort.

L'esprit frappeur aimait le désordre mais il était loin d'être stupide, et il savait apprendre de ses erreurs. Ainsi, il avait omis d'intervenir une première fois, par pure paresse. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il risquerait à nouveau l'avenir de son lieu de hantise favori par son inaction…

Dès lors, Peeves continua ses tours mais il prit soin d'observer avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait. Plus exactement, il concentra son attention sur les élèves qui étaient revenus pour une huitième année - puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer leurs Aspics à cause de la guerre. Millicent Bullstrode avait été une fille bien charpentée, suffisamment forte pour pouvoir aisément se défendre. Et même si elle avait été prise par surprise, la force qu'il avait fallu pour la pousser aussi fortement ne pouvait pas être attribuée à un élève plus jeune.

Peeves faisait partie de Poudlard. Il découvrit bien vite en espionnant les élèves que personne ne prêtait réellement attention à lui. Lorsqu'il était en pleine… blague de son cru, les gamins s'écartaient ou l'évitaient. Mais lorsqu'il se baladait en silence, il pouvait écouter les conversations puisqu'il semblait devenu totalement transparent. A se demander quel était pour lui l'avantage de se rendre invisible !

Il découvrit bien des secrets, plus ou moins avouables. Il assista à des retrouvailles de couples plus ou moins étranges, et il se demanda si les protagonistes avaient trop subi de doloris pour s'amouracher d'une personne aussi … peu assortie.

Peeves se rendit compte que tous les élèves en huitième année avaient quelque chose à cacher. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, rien d'aussi grave qu'un meurtre.

Cependant, dans le lot, une seule personne semblait totalement parfaite.

L'esprit frappeur décida immédiatement que ce serait sur elle que ses soupçons devraient se porter.

C'était une Serdaigle. Lisa Turpin était bien trop innocente au premier abord pour ne rien avoir à se reprocher. Elle offrait l'image extérieure d'une jeune fille douce et calme, studieuse. Elle suivait scrupuleusement le règlement, respectait le couvre-feu, rendait ses devoirs en temps et en heure et même respectait les délais d'emprunt de la bibliothèque.

Elle était seule la plupart du temps, elle ne discutait jamais avec ses camarades de maison et n'avait à priori aucun ami dans les autres maisons. Lorsqu'elle croisait Harry Potter, elle l'ignorait, purement et simplement - chose que personne ne faisait.

Dès lors, Peeves commença à la suivre, devenant invisible de plus en plus souvent pour rester en permanence à ses côtés et prouver que Lisa Turpin était la coupable qu'ils cherchaient tous.

Lisa Turpin de son côté ne se doutait pas qu'elle était au centre de l'attention de l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. La Serdaigle se savait intelligente et elle aimait passer pour une parfaite jeune fille aux yeux des autres.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était soupçonnée, mais Peeves avait vu juste : elle était bien celle qui avait mis fin à l'existence de Millicent Bullstrode.

Lisa n'était pas une victime de la guerre : elle avait souffert comme la plupart de ses camarades, mais elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie, et n'avait personne de sa famille qui avait été tué. Elle avait toujours vécu une existence protégée, et avait eu une enfance plutôt heureuse. Une enfance normale.

Elle n'avait eu à faire face à aucun traumatisme, que ce soit en relation avec Voldemort ou non.

Pour autant, Millicent n'était pas une cible choisie totalement au hasard.

Lisa était fière de ses résultats, qu'elle obtenait avec un travail acharné. Elle n'était pas une Miss-je-sais-tout comme Hermione Granger, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle ait les notes maximales à ses devoirs et son sérieux était souvent souligné par ses professeurs.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait surpris Millicent en train de copier sur elle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait décidé de se venger.

Dénoncer la Serpentard ne servirait à rien : elle savait pertinemment que les professeurs ne seraient pas trop sévères. Comme ils avaient subi la bataille de Poudlard, ils bénéficiaient d'une complaisance inédite. Au pire, Millicent se verrait avertie de ne pas recommencer.

Or, Lisa était furieuse, et elle voulait que Millicent ne paie pour oser copier sur elle au lieu de travailler par elle même.

A sa décharge, elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses aillent si loin. Elle avait pensé à blesser la Serpentard, mais pas de façon définitive.

Le jour de l'agression, elle avait surpris Millicent copier sur Sue Li, une autre Serdaigle de leur année. C'est juste après ça que Lisa était partie à sa recherche.

En la voyant juste devant elle, prête à descendre les marches conduisant aux cachots, Lisa avait accéléré et toute la colère qui bouillonnait en elle avait surgi d'un coup. Elle l'avait poussé de toutes ses forces, avant de détaler sans même vérifier le résultat de ses actes.

Elle avait été véritablement surprise d'apprendre que sa camarade était morte. Mais agréablement surprise. Loin de culpabiliser, elle s'était sentie bien mieux, et elle avait repris tranquillement le cours de sa vie.

Pour autant, elle ne s'estimait pas être une mauvaise personne : elle n'avait pas l'envie de recommencer. Elle avait juste réagi sous la colère et tant que personne n'essaierait de se mettre sur son chemin, elle ne ferait rien.

Peeves aurait pu finir par se lasser, mais il était un esprit frappeur qui hantait Poudlard depuis près de deux mille ans. Il n'était pas spécialement patient, mais il avait une autre notion du temps que les simples humains.

Même si Lisa Turpin se montrait toujours aussi parfaite, Peeves ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, bien décidé à savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Millicent Bullstrode étaient morte depuis un mois entier et tout Poudlard avait tourné la page, hormis Harry Potter qui continuait ses rondes nocturnes et Peeves, qui ne quittait pas Lisa Turpin d'une semelle.

C'est grâce à sa surveillance permanente que Peeves fut témoin d'une scène pour le moins curieuse.

Gregory Goyle était pour beaucoup plus proche du gorille que du sorcier. Il n'était pas connu pour être le Lumos le plus lumineux du tas, et beaucoup chuchotaient qu'après la guerre et avoir vu son meilleur ami mourir dans un feudeymon, il était devenu presque cracmol.

Goyle était en train de courir dans un couloir, en retard pour son prochain cours. Il ne se précipitait pas par peur de manquer un cours, mais uniquement parce que le professeur était Minerva MacGonagall et que la Directrice pouvait se montrer particulièrement effrayante quand elle était furieuse.

Donc, Goyle courrait, bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser.

En passant près d'elle, il bouscula violemment Lisa Turpin au point de la faire tomber, éparpillant ses affaires autour d'elle. Peeves qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène eut un sourire cruel en trouvant ce qu'il avait cherché depuis le début : un signe qu'il avait eu raison.

Le regard de pure haine qu'avait eu Lisa n'était pas celui de la douce Serdaigle studieuse qu'elle voulait paraître. Et Peeves savait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas la quitter d'une semelle, il se doutait que l'idiot Goyle aurait rapidement un accident probablement mortel.

Parce qu'il aimait le chaos, Peeves donna une partie des informations à Harry Potter. Mais pas la totalité.

Ou plus exactement, il lui susurra que la prochaine victime de leur meurtrier potentiel pourrait bien être Gregory Goyle.

Obliger le Sauveur à protéger un Serpentard qui avait essayé de le tuer pendant la bataille de Poudlard était quelque chose d'assez jouissif pour un esprit comme lui. Il savait que le jeune homme ne resterait pas inactif : il se sentirait bien trop coupable si Goyle devait être assassiné sans qu'il n'ait levé le petit doigt.

Quand à avertir un professeur… ce n'était pas le style de Harry, après tout.

Ainsi donc, Peeves continua de suivre Lisa Turpin comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Et Harry commença à suivre Goyle de près.

Il fallut peu de temps à Peeves pour se rendre compte que d'un coup, Lisa et Goyle se croisaient bien plus qu'avant. Et ce n'était pas une coïncidence : Lisa faisait en sorte de se retrouver dans les parages immédiat du Serpentard.

Harry Potter n'étant pas stupide, il nota lui aussi qu'il voyait bien plus souvent Peeves. Il ne savait pas encore qui l'esprit frappeur surveillait, mais il était certain que ce fichu Peeves avait trouvé le coupable potentiel.

Lisa Turpin fut extrêmement patiente concernant Goyle. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu se venger immédiatement, elle attendit une longue semaine pour s'attaquer à lui. Avant cela, elle avait pris soin de le croiser un maximum, pour essayer de trouver le meilleur endroit où l'agresser.

Elle ne comptait pas le tuer, pas comme Millicent. Ou au moins, pas de façon aussi rapide. Elle voulait qu'il souffre à la mesure de l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti à se retrouver étalée au sol, bousculé par ce rustre idiot.

Obnubilée par le Serpentard, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en permanence suivi par Harry Potter. Mais aurait-elle vu le Sauveur qu'elle aurait probablement ignoré l'information, ne pensant pas que le Gryffondor puisse vouloir protéger l'imbécile qui avait tenté de le tuer…

Tout Poudlard avait fini par apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la salle sur demande, lorsque Crabbe était mort. Et si Harry avait témoigné en faveur des Malefoy, il ignorait totalement Goyle, laissant supposer que les vieilles rancunes n'étaient pas réglées entre eux.

Lisa trouva enfin le moment parfait pour attaquer : Goyle était sorti dans le parc de Poudlard et semblait rêvasser, perdu dans ses pensées. La Serdaigle s'approcha jusqu'à être juste derrière lui, attendant le moment parfait.

Puis, alors qu'ils passaient à proximité du Saule Cogneur, elle avait sorti sa baguette avec vivacité et avait lancé un expulso pour projeter Goyle au milieu de ses branches, rendant l'arbre totalement fou de rage.

Harry qui suivait Goyle avait regardé la jeune Serdaigle se rapprocher de lui, puis il avait compris ce qui se passait à l'instant où elle brandissait sa baguette.

A l'instant où elle passa à l'attaque, Harry la stupéfixa rapidement et se précipita sur le nœud dans la racine de l'arbre pour en immobiliser les branches.

Goyle avait pris quelques coups, et s'en tirait avec un bras cassé et quelques bleus. Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent, prévenus par nul autre que Peeves, ils trouvèrent un Serpentard blessé, une Serdaigle stupefixée et un Gryffondor sur le point de faire léviter tout ce petit monde jusqu'au château.

Il fallut attendre que Lisa soit interrogée par les Aurors pour comprendre les raisons de son geste, puisque Goyle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire à la jeune fille. Lisa fut déclarée instable psychologiquement, et envoyée dans l'aile psychiatrique d'Azkaban.

Puis Poudlard retrouva son calme, et Peeves put enfin reprendre ses farces habituelles avec un plaisir non dissimulé.


End file.
